Masih Cinta
by rokka
Summary: Toshiya berusaha tegar abis putus sama Kaoru. Tapi sampai kapan Toshiya pura-pura kuat?


**MASIH CINTA**

**8/4/2009**

**Title : masih cinta***  
><strong>Chapter(s) : <strong>one shot  
><strong>Author : <strong>**Rokka Purin Terandou**  
><strong>Genre : <strong>emang gag bakat bikin angst TAPI bukan komedi! BUKAN KOMEDI!  
><strong>Rating : <strong>18+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> Kaoru x Toshiya  
><strong>Summary : <strong> *BBB muntjul*  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>whatever…  
><strong>Comments : <strong>emang judul lagunya KotaK [pindjem y mbak tantri]

**NB : **sekuelnya **'desperately in love'**

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

Toshiya terpana menatap sosok Kaoru. Segera saja ia berniat membalikkan badan. Lebih baik pulang naek taksi ketimbang bertaruh nyawa demi mengambil kembali kunci mobil yang tertinggal di studio. Namun Kaoru yang dya lihat berstatus quo di tempat. Matanya terpejam. Gag gerak. Cuman dadanya naik turun. Bernafas lambat dan teratur. Gag taw deh ngiler ato kagak.

Tapi masa' iya seeh? Leadersama Kaoru The Great of Dir en Grey keknya terlalu keren deh untuk punya kebiasaan senista ituh. Walo cuman kebiasaan buruk kecil tapi kan teuteup merusak image. Ibarat setitik noda merusak susu sebelanga gtoh (entah susunya sapa neh yang dinodai ^0^;;). Emang seeh Kaoru cuman manusia biasa. Bisa punya upil, masa' gag bisa ileran. Ya kan? Itu wajar lah. Gagsah gede-gedein masalah iler. Mau dikit kek, banyak kek, cair kek, kental kek, panjang kek, pendek kek ilernya Kaoru… itu gag penting! As long as it doesn't gives effect on Kaoru's guitar skill. Kecuali kalo berat jenis, frekuensi, dan volume iler Kaoru berpengaruh pada kualitas teknik dan skill permaenan gitar mas leader… baru deh kita bahas secara mendetail masalah iler ntuh. Eh, ni mo bahas iler ato apa nih? Xixixix…

Gomen…sampe mana tadi? Ng…

Toshiya berdiri di depan pintu studio dengan gelisah. Semenjak putus dengan Kaoru tiga minggu lalu, hati dan jiwa si bassist bagaikan terombang-ambing di samudra luas yang didera topan badai tsunami. Berat terasa menjalani hidup tanpa Kaoru menjadi kekasihnya. Toshiya jadi kehilangan arah. Tak tahu harus menjalani hidup seperti apa. Makan gag nyenyak. Tidur gag enak. Kepala mulas. Perut pusing. Eh, kebalik dink. Tapi emang begitulah. Dunia Totchi emang jungkir balik. Seolah hanya Kaoru yang jadi penyeimbang dalam hidupnya. Tanpa Kaoru Toshiya gag bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar.

Intuisi menuntun Toshiya untuk mendekati mantan kekasihnya yang sedang terbuai di alam mimpi. Toshiya berdiri dengan anggun di sisi Kaoru walau kakinya tak cukup kokoh untuk menopang. Bahkan dalam tidur pun aura Kaoru begitu menekan.

Ada yang merembes di pelupuk mata indah Toshiya. Bulir-bulir air mata, yang sekuat tenaga dibendungnya. Jemari lentiknya perlahan membelah udara. Mendarat di pipi Kaoru dengan halus, membelainya dengan lembut. Toshiya memaksa tubuhnya duduk di samping tubuh Kaoru. Tak berjarak. Begitu dekat. Begitu nyata. Tanpa sadar Toshiya menahan nafas. Rasa sesal dan sedih merambati hatinya. Waktu terus berlalu. Tak memberi Toshiya kesempatan barang sedetik untuk merenungi yang tlah terjadi.

"Kaoru..." desah Toshiya teramat sangat lirih.

Si cantik itu tak henti-hentinya mengamati garis dan kontur wajah pujaan hatinya nan tampan. Tak ada ekspresi. Datar. Dingin. Tapi kuat, tegas, dan kharismatik. Jikalau kedua mata itu terbuka, bisa terlihat kobaran ambisi untuk menggenggam dunia di jarinya atau menaklukkan dunia di kakinya.

Namun ada satu hal yang dunia tidak tahu. Di mata itu pernah juga berkobar api asmara. Toshiya tersenyum manis. Terbayang liku-liku kehidupan cinta yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Dari rajutan memori itulah Toshiya bisa memahami Kaoru yang sejati.

Just like the waves on the beach… Apabila Toshiya diam, Kaoru datang menghampiri. Namun bila Toshiya mengejar, Kaoru menjauh berlari. Apabila Toshiya mengabaikan, Kaoru menjadi sangat ganas melebihi gelombang tsunami. Kaoru begitu sulit digenggam. Juga sukar dimengerti. Toshiya hanya bisa mengikuti arus kemana Kaoru membawanya pergi.

Ujung jari Toshiya menyentuh bibir Kaoru.

Toshiya mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kaoru. Dengan lembut… pelan… dan penuh perasaan… Toshiya mencium Kaoru.

Segalanya mengabur dalam spektrum ruang dan waktu.

Tak dinyana, Kaoru memeluk pinggang Toshiya yang langsung tersentak kaget. Kepanikan melanda Toshiya. Tapi ternyata Kaoru masih tertidur. Lengan kekar Kaoru melingkar dengan erat. Toshiya tak berani bergerak.

"Nghh… totchi… don't go…"

Hati Toshiya meleleh mendengar Kaoru mengigau, memanggil namanya dalam tidur. Toshiya menunggu hingga Kaoru lelap lalu… Toshiya melepas kedua tangan Kaoru dan menempatkannya sedemikian rupa. Setelah itu, Toshiya meraup kunci mobilnya dan cepat-cepat menyingkir.

"Hey!" Die yang ternyata mau masuk studio sempet sebel karena Toshiya nyaris menabraknya.

'Ada apa sih?' Die nggak habis pikir dengan kelakuan temennya ituh. 'jangan-jangan…'

Die menatap heran pada Kaoru yang kini terduduk di sofa. Tangannya megang pelipis kepala.

'Bener kan. Pasti Toshiya tadi lari sambil nangis gara-gara Kaoru.' Batin Die. "Belom pulang?"

"Kamu sendiri ngapain? Latian kan udah rampung dari tadi. Kok balik lagi?"

Die nyengir. "Ada deh~~~"

Kaoru menyeringai. "Latian ngedrum rahasia buat ultah Shinya?"

Die menatap horror ke Kaoru. "Damn! Kok taw seeh?"

Kaoru ngasi senyum gw-gtoh-loh ke Die.

"Kamu sendiri belom baekan ma Toshiya? Kok dya keluar sambil nangis."

Senyum di wajah Kaoru memudar. "Kapan?"

'Loh, gemana seeh Kaoru ini?' Die binun tapi tetep menjawab. "Tahun lalu. Ya barusan lah! Perang lagi?"

'OH. NO. FU~CKING. WAY!' Kaoru nengok ke meja di sisi sofa. Kunci mobil Toshiya udah nggak ada. Jadi?

"Yah, paling enggak ada komunikasi di antara ka-" Die yang kini udah duduk manis di balik drum set berasa jadi beo, ngoceh sendiri. Hehe… karena mendadak Kaoru berlari keluar studio kek orang kesetanan.

Die heran kuadrat. 'Ada apa seeh dengan mereka?'.

Uhuhuhu… Go Kaoru! Ganbatte! [terdengar sorak pembaca]

Yeah beibeh, Kaoru terbang ke apato Totchi dengan kecepatan cahaya.

'Jadi yang tadi itu bukan mimpi! Totchi~'

Sampe di apato Toshiya, Kaoru nggak sabar menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kekuatan banteng kawin.

'Totchi masih cinta!'

Sementara itu, Toshiya yang baru ajah nancepin bokong di ranjang, terganggu dengan gedoran di pintunya. Gagmau resiko, si bassist ngintip dulu, orang gila mana yang tega menganiaya pintu apatonya yang gag dosa. Dan…

'Masa ka? Kaoru?' jantung Toshiya berdetak nggak karuan. Hatinya bimbang.

"Totchi. Buka!"

Toshiya menggeleng ngeri.

"Kalo nggak-"

Kaoru berhenti menggedor. Toshiya yakin Kaoru udah siap mendobrak pintunya. Segera saja Toshiya memutar knop pintu.

"Waddyawant?" Toshiya menguatkan hati menatap Kaoru.

Selama seper mili detik mata mereka beradu pandang. Kemudian tanpa membuang waktu Kaoru menerjang Toshiya hingga keduanya tumpang tindih di lantai. Si bassist otomatis romantis dunk hwehehe… Walo bingung, kaget, tegang dan perasaan campur sari lainnya menerkam Toshiya dalam waktu bersamaan. Dan hanya Kaoru yang bisa membuat Toshiya melayang terbang ke awang-awang. Khas seorang Kaoru. Lupakan bahasa verbal. Langsung serang dengan bahasa non verbal atau yang lebih akrab disebut body language atau bahasa normalnya: CIUMAN beserta segala aktivitas yang menyertainya. [Hwahahaha…]

Kedua tangan Kaoru menahan kepala Toshiya. Kedua kakinya mengunci tubuh Toshiya.

He closed his eyes and let his lips exploring his lover's.

This sense… "mmmhhhh"

This taste…"ngngngnghhhhh… ssshhhh…"

This fragrance…"hah… hhh… hhh…"

Kaoru had to admit it. He really missed Totchi like crazy. And that made him going wild, wilder, and wildest…

"owhhh…"

"AKH!"

Kaoru mengakhirinya dengan satu 'tarikan' hingga pangkal lidah Toshiya berdarah. Kaoru duduk di perut Toshiya termangu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada bibir merah dan air mata Toshiya. Kaoru merasa kecantikan Toshiya tak pernah pudar dalam keadaan apapun. Ia memiringkan kepala sedikit lalu menggerakkan tangannya. Tangan yang pernah menampar Toshiya itu kini memberikan sentuhan dan belaian terlembut yang pernah Toshiya rasakan. Meski pandangan Toshiya memburam karena air mata, ia bisa merasakan tatapan Kaoru yang dipenuhi kasih sayang. Rasanya sulit percaya bahwa kehangatan Kaoru kini nyata hadir kembali mengikis kehampaan jiwanya. Membuat jemari Toshiya meremas punggung Kaoru. Toshiya takut sayap tak terlihat di punggung bidang itu akan mengepak lalu membuat Kaoru terbang lagi dari hati, jiwa, dan hidupnya.

"I-I… love you, Kaorusama… hix… please…d-don't…"

Kaoru mengecup lembut bibir Toshiya.

"don't…hix… don't leave me…"

Sebenernya Kaoru maw protes. Yang seenaknya bilang putus kan sebenernya Toshiya sendiri. Tapi Kaoru gagmaw merusak suasana. Jadi Kaoru hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan…

"hhhmmmmmhhhh…"

"egh… mmhhh… nnggghhhh…"

"hhh… hah…"

Kaoru melepas ciumannya lalu membantu Toshiya duduk. Dan di saat Toshiya pikir Kaoru akan berhenti…

"Ka-mmmmhhhhh… akh! Mmm… ngghhhh…"

Toshiya tak kuasa menolak ketika Kaoru merengkuh Toshiya untuk dibawa terbang lagi ke khayangan.

"WOY-WOY…UDAH WOY!" satu auman macan khas Kyo dengan sigap menghentikan adegan romantis itu.

[pembaca: *ke Kyo* HUUUUUUUUU! *melempari tomat busuk*;

Kyo: *sembunyi di balik Yoshiki*;

Yoshiki: *CPROTH! *AUW]

Kaoru dan Toshiya mendapati Kyo yang pasang tampang indifferent dan Shinya yang menutupi muka merah dengan kedua tangannya. Segera saja Kaoru berlagak nggak kenal sedangkan Toshiya tiba-tiba tertarik banget liatin ubin.

"Wah, qta udah gag guna neh. Keknya lo kagak butuh dihibur Toto. Jya!" Kyo nyengir lalu menggandeng Shinya pergi dari TKP. [Die: LEPASIN TANGAN MUNGIL SHINCHAN Q! 0 ] "Laen kali pastiin pintunya tertutup." Si vokalis Diru itu masih sempet tereak seblom akhirnya langkah kaki mereka tertelan lift.

**~owari~**

Rokka : Nothing's special anymore. Q udah gag bisa mendramatisir lagi. Gag tega ma Totchi… *nangis darah* HHHUUUUWWWWAAAANGGGGG! TTOTT

Totchi : cupcupcup… its okay Rokkachan… *senyumsenyumbahagia*

Rokka : gomen ne totchi… daku ngerasa jadi orang jahad udah bikin totchi nangis di dua fic…

Totchi : ehehe… gapapa kok… gapapa… walo baru kali ni aq jadi main chara langsung kamu siksa tapi diriku reila sereila-reilanya… OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHH…

Rokka : *merasa aneh* ma-masa seeh gapapa? Gag ngamuk? Gag merasa pengen mutilasi tony?

Totchi : OWHOWHOW… YA ENGGAKLAH ROKKACHAN… as long as it turns into happy ending… AHUAHAHA…

OH! I still can feel the sense of Kaorusama's lips….and that amazing tongue swirls-HHMMPHH!

Rokka : *menjejali Toshiya dengan bass* I don't need to hear the details. Thank you very much.

Kaoru : BORING!

Rokka : *JLEBH!*

Kaoru : menurut analisis q, seorang KAORUSAMA THE GREAT gag bakal melakukan tindakan seceroboh itu. And the ridiculous point: sebuah ciuman untuk penyelesaian masalah IS NON SENSE, anyway.

Rokka : *jadi punya niatan ngebunuh Kaoru*

Totchi : *sukses nelen bass* oh please don't say that criticize line. She's trying so hard y'know!

Kaoru : but it's not like the usual Rokka

*JLEBH!* *JLEBH!*

Totchi : KAO!

Kaoru : she's losing her write skills

*JLEBH!* *JLEBH!* *JLEBH!*

Totchi : KEDJAM! Rokka udah baek bikin SMOA adegan yg q inginkan! Berlembar-lembar adegan nangis! Masochist scene mpe romantic scene! How dare you!

Rokka : *mode emo* letih… di sini… ku ingin hilang… ingatan… eh sory, maksutq, udalah tot, thx udah belain… kao bener kok… mungkin sebaiknya q berenti nulis dir en grey fanfic…

Totchi : oh Rokkachan… jangan! Tidak! Mengerikan sekali! *lebay* Hanya karena kao bilang gtoh jangan langsung nyerah dunk….

Rokka : bukan kok! Soalna kalian udah om-om *nyengir inosen*

BLETHAKKKKK!

Rokka : Ung~~ T_T * bendjol toedjoeh tingkat*

Totchi : gag taw diri! Udah dibelain! HUH!

Kaoru : berenti aja!

Totchi : Kao! Jangan memperkeruh suasana!

Kaoru : ABISAN NGGAK PERNAH BIKIN ADEGAN LEMON BUAT KITA!

O0O à tampang totchi n Rokka

Rokka : / gyah kao mesum! Rokka kan masih blom cukup umur!

Kaoru : blom cukup umur? Oh iya jugag, secara fisik kan mirip anak SD!

Rokka : *pundungisme*

Totchi : *pulih dari shock* AHUAAHAHAHAHAHA… panjang lebar yang diomongin ternyata cuman itu toh…

Kaoru : *manyun*

Totchi : *tiba-tiba mancarin aura kasih eh seksi* mmmhhh… *melingkarkan tangan ke leher kaoru* let's have our crazy litte time beibeh!

Kaoru : *smirk* get me high… *tangan turun ke balik rok totchi*

Totchi : nnggghhhh! So naughty! *mengedip manja*

Kaoru : hh… *catches toshiya's lips*

Totchi : mmmhhh… hmmh…

Rokka : OH. MY. GOD. *mimisan, nutup pintu, kabur*

At the other room…

Kyo : What a moment… *ketawatiwi* mereka bdua emang sulit dimengerti. Tapi gw seneng. Totchi gag bakal sedih lagi.

Shinya : haik kyo-ch-

Kyo : *pamer taring*

Shinya : haik KYO… =_=;; gag kebayang deh kalo mreka gag baekan…

Kyo : mungkin seumur hidup qt musti berkunjung ke apato totchi tiap malem…

ah… lega ya shin… *nyender di pangkuan shinya*

As about closing his eyes…

Kyo : WADDEFFFAAAAAKKKKK! *suddenly berasa dipentalkan dari trampolin*

Die : *meluk shinya kuenceng* DON'T TOUCH MY SHIN-CHAN! MMMMMUUUUAAAHHHHH *bikin cupang segede bandara di leher putih shin* ne Shinchan, with this lovely love bites FROM YOUR BELOVED PRINCE: ANDOU DIESUKE you save now, no body would touch you ^_^ V

Shinya : *mutih*

Kyo : *rolled his eyes*

**12/4/2009**

5


End file.
